


Gyaru in Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, called to the office, i dunno why but i love when lolicons in anime get caught or called out, mika is in trouble, oneeloli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mika and Miria have just started dating. Somehow or another, the Producer found out and decides to have a talk with Mika.





	Gyaru in Trouble

"Jougasaki-san. Do you know I called you to my office?" The Producer was wearing such a serious face, but that didn't mean much since his expression was always deadpan. He was the same bland looking man in a suit as ever. For all Mika knew, he'd just called her up to let her know about an upcoming live. Of course, she had her suspicions about the actual reason, but there was no way he could have heard about that already. 

"Am I gonna debut a new single?" Mika asked, hoping and praying that it was something like that. The way the Producer sighed in response didn't leave her feeling optimistic about the situation.

"I heard you and Akagi-san have started dating. Is this true?" The Producer didn't like having to scold idols. They all had their quirks and special interests, and he generally liked to encourage them. Still, sometimes this sort of thing was necessary.

Mika blushed and bit her bottom lip. She'd been found out. It took her a moment, but she eventually answered, "Yeah, I confessed the other day and... well... now we're dating."

The Producer sighed again and turned his chair so he could look out the office window. "I don't have a problem with you dating. Our company doesn't have a love ban in its contracts, and I don't think it should. I don't have a problem with you dating other girls, either. I think Moriboshi-san and Futaba-san have been as successful as they have because they've been able to support each other through it all.

"I say all this because I want you to understand that me calling you here has nothing to do with that. It has to do with your ages."

Mika nodded and muttered, "Yeah," while focusing on the pattern of the office's carpet. She was seventeen. Miria was eleven. Everything else aside, that was a significant age difference, and Miria was very young.

The Producer turned to look at Mika and took a deep breath. "I'll ask directly. Jougasaki-san, are you a lolicon?"

Mika had wondered the same thing herself. Was she naturally attracted to girls Miria's age? She couldn't think of any, but she was also closer to Miria than any other girls that young (the exception being her own sister).

"Only for Miria-chan... probably." Mika was the one to sigh then. "That's probably not very reassuring, huh?"

The Producer nodded. The situation was as he'd feared and he was at a loss as to how to handle it. Executive Director Mishiro would probably say the company should end Mika's contract rather than risk the scandal, but he didn't want to do that. Mika was a hard worker, a great idol, and always did an amazing job at her lives.

Taking a moment to breath and adjust his tie, he started to ask, "Jougasaki-san, if I asked you to break up with-"

"No!" Mika answered without hesitation. "I love her! I really love her! I can't break her heart like that. I don't want to."

"I thought as much." In this case, other than firing Mika, there seemed to be only one other possible route. It wasn't ideal, but it also wasn't as if there were many options for the Producer to choose from.

The Producer somehow managed to make his expression even more grim before continuing, "In that case, I have two conditions. The first is that you don't do anything inappropriate with Akagi-san until she's older. Much older."

Mika sank into her chair and blushed. This was somehow even worse than when her parents had tried to talk to her about sex. "Okay, I can promise that." She didn't want to tell him that it was an easy promise to make. She herself wasn't ready for much more than holding hands. If she tried to do anything more than that with Miria her heart would probably explode.

"The other condition is that you keep it a better secret in the future. We will have to let you go if a tabloid finds out, and I'd rather not do that. You should talk to Akagi-san about that, too."

Mika gave a sheepish nod. "Yeah, I'll also talk to Rika-chan about it. She was probably the one who told you, after all."

The Producer nodded. "Yes. One last thing before you go, Jougasaki-san."

"...Yeah?" Mika was eager to leave. She'd already agreed to his conditions, and she didn't think she could feel any more ashamed than she did in this moment.

"Please don't make me regret this."

"...Mm."


End file.
